Chapter 241: A Warrior's Honor
|volume = Volume 28 |kana = 武士の誉れ |romaji = Bushi no Homare |releasedate = November 27, 2017 |arc = Promotion Exams Arc |chapprev = Not Cute |chapnext = A Single Blade}} A Warrior's Honor is the 241st chapter of Shokugeki no Soma. Plot Summary The battle between Soma and Saito continues and in the metamorphic sword fight, Saito notes that Soma refuses to draw his sword out first and therefore advances to attack further. Saito presents his dish- Jewel butter seafood bowl, which makes the audience drool just by its buttery aroma. Saito then asks Soma to allow him to taste his dish. Judges then start their tasting. After having a bite, Histoire feels the ocean waves and how the butter & seafood gently rain down on the plate. The judges are unable to stop their chopsticks and eat continuously. Histoire notes that how the meuniere sauce suffuses into the slowly roasted salmon creating mellowness. Anne notes that no matter how much she eats the butter fried squid liver and the meuniere sauce, she can't get enough and that how the butter elegantly ties the dish up. Charme notes that how the butter ties the soy pickled salmon roe and its dressing perfectly. They note that even after the heavy usage of butter in the dish, it is light due to the rice not being flavored with vinegar but instead with orange and lemon juice. Zenji notes that seafood is already quite heavy and therefore orange and lemon juice can lift that heaviness elegantly. Hisako notes how common it is to use butter and orange juice in french cuisine and tells that how everything in the dish highlights butter. Aoki and Sato express in disbelief that with butter being the main ingredient, they thought Soma would have an upper hand but after Saito's dish wringing butter's flavor so much, they lost hopes. Saito then tells that due to his expertise being sushi, he can even incorporate an ingredient like butter in it. He continues to tell that the quality of sushi solely does not only depend on the fish but also on the accompanying ingredients and the delicate balance between sour and savory. Ikumi notes how satisfying the dish is and questions from where does Saito's passion for fish comes. Satoshi then tells that Saito's family used to run a sushi place and the regulars loved it. A flashback of Saito's past occurs, showing how Saito's mother single-handedly managed the shop and raised a young Saito and even admitted him to Totsuki. One day, his mother gets an apprenticeship at Shigarami Sushi and tells that due to it she will grow as a chef and make her restaurant better. Saito starts idolizing her mother and vows to become a better sushi chef to be able to help her mother. In the new restaurant, Saito's mother faces anti-feminism and she was not even allowed in the kitchen. She accepted her fate and worked day & night and one fine day, when Saito was fifteen, she was exhausted by all the work and fell ill. Saito decided to take on the restaurant and protect it. He then starts facing battles with many sushi chefs(including Shigarami's chefs), but defeats them all with his talent. Anne notes that fish is his greatest pride. The rebels then start to think that can Soma win against Saito's monster dish? Soma then tells that this might be bad. Characters in Order of Appearance Featured Dishes Somei Saito's Jewel Butter Seafood Bowl Featured Cooking Duels Soma Yukihira vs. Sōmei Saitō Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapter Category:Promotion Exams Arc Category:Volume 28